


I Felt the Wind Pick Up

by Chash



Series: Anything You Like [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Bellamy's not exactly worried about introducing Clarke to his coworkers or his sister. He doesn't think it's going to ruin their relationship or anything.It's just that it's a step, the first big step towards publicly dating her, to possiblymarryingher. That's something to be nervous about.





	I Felt the Wind Pick Up

"So, my girlfriend and her niece are stopping by to see the set tomorrow."

Bellamy's already told the producers about the visit, mostly because he actually--somewhat miraculously--trusts them to be cool and not leak anything for publicity. Especially since the show's already about as popular as anyone realistically thought it could be on its third season, so he's not convinced his dating Clarke would even give them much of a boost anyway. Which might not have been the producers' perspective on the matter, but they agreed that NDAs for the cast and crew were a good idea and signed some themselves, so he does believe they're on his side.

It's going to be fine, probably. It'll be fun.

"And?" asks Raven.

"And I need everyone to sign an NDA saying you won't say anything about it. Just covering my ass here."

"Jesus, is the fandom really that bad?" Murphy asks. "You think if they find out you have a girlfriend they're going to torch your house?"

Obviously that wasn't really the concern, but Bellamy wouldn't be much of an actor if he let a pause for dramatic effect go. "Honestly? Maybe. But no, it's not actually our fandom I'm worried about, for once."

"Holy fuck, you're dating a _literal princess_?" Raven asks. The PA already gave her the form and, in classic Raven style, she skipped ahead to the relevant line. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wait, which one?" asks Harper. The rest of the cast crowds around Raven, which is a little bit funny, given Bellamy is the expert here. But she's the one who's looking at the NDA.

"Her name's Clarke," he says. "One of my college friends works for her, he set us up when I was in town for Emori's film festival a couple months ago."

That gets everyone looking at him again. "You've been dating _Princess Clarke_ for _months_ and you didn't tell us?"

"In my defense, it's really hard to decide when to tell someone you're dating a princess."

It's something he and Clarke have talked about a lot, the projected trajectory of their relationship. This is, in fact, their first big step, and Bellamy's as anxious as he is excited about it. He doesn't really think anyone is going to spill the beans, but it's a test-run, the first trial of how Clarke fits in his life, to see how people react to their relationship on a small scale.

"Every good relationship starts with an NDA, right?" Murphy asks, dry. 

"Apparently mine do. I'm not really worried about any of you telling, but we're covering our asses."

"Relax," says Raven. "We get it. If you marry her, are you a prince? How does that work?"

"I think they'd make up a title to give me, but it wouldn't be prince. She's not in line for the throne, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, yeah, you're dating a princess, but you're not going to be _king_ , so no big deal," says Harper, smiling. "She's coming tomorrow? With her niece?"

"Yeah, Madi. She's actually in line for the throne. And she's a huge fan of the show."

The subject change isn't intentional, but everyone wants more details on that, and he ends up explaining Madi, and then his and Clarke's first date, where she nearly stood him up, and then just--everything. Which isn't much, really. Clarke has visited a few times, and they talk regularly when they're not together, but they don't have a lot of fun-to-share anecdotes yet. It's pretty similar to other long-distance relationships he's been in, enough so that it's a little bit weird. 

Really, the biggest difference between his previous relationships and the one he has with Clarke isn't that she's a princess, it's how much he likes her.

"So, is she already in town?" Raven asks. "Can we get dinner?"

"Maybe later this week. They should be landing soon, going right to my place. Give them a day to get over jetlag."

"Just a day?"

He shrugs. "We never have that much time to spare, they've gotta get over it fast."

She doesn't press then, but later, once filming has started up again and the two of them are alone, waiting for their call, she nudges him. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Think this might be it?"

"I thought Echo might be it."

Raven knew him when he was married, even if they weren't as close then as they are now, and she was there for the divorce, which went about as well as it could, but there's only so well a divorce can go. She knows it's been a while since he was serious about anyone.

"Hey, if me and Zeke ever get divorced, I'm not going to lose all faith in my ability to choose a partner."

He has to smile. "That's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?"

"I'm crazy about her," he admits. "I'm trying not to let it totally run away with me."

"Did she land?"

"Yeah, they're in a cab to my place now."

"Must suck to be at work right now, huh?"

He grins. "You have no idea. Just a couple more scenes and I'm done, though."

"And we get to meet her tomorrow."

"Yup."

"You're not going to forget us when you've got a fake title, right?"

He grins. "No way."

"Then congrats on the princess. I'm happy for you."

It's not the first time someone's said it, but it's the first time someone from his life has said it, someone who knows him and not Clarke. It's not the first time it's felt real, but it's an entirely new feeling, this giddy excitement that this is _happening_ , that she's going to start existing outside of his condo, to be a person he's really in a relationship with, instead of being in the pleasant bubble they're usually in.

"Thanks," he says, knocking his shoulder against Raven's. "Me too."

*

"Madi's asleep," Clarke tells him when he gets home, and then she drags him down for a kiss without further preamble.

"What, she's asleep so we can hook up in the kitchen?" he teases, sliding his arms around her and kissing back. She feels so solid in his arms, and it's a shock every time. She's real and she's here and she's his. Someday he might get used to it. "Hi."

"Hi. Not hooking up, just making out."

"Works for me." He traps her up against the wall and does kiss her long and deep, smiling when she practically melts into him. It hasn't been that long since she was here, but--he always misses her.

"How was the flight?" he asks, once he lets her go.

"Boring. How was work?"

"Either boring or stressful. But everyone's excited to meet you."

"So they took it well?"

"They were pretty shocked, but yeah. I think everyone's mostly curious how I tricked a princess into liking me."

"Do they know how hot you are?"

He laughs, leaning in to rest his face against her neck. "Jesus, I missed you. I can't wait for hiatus."

"Just going to come hang out in Arcadia the whole time?"

"Unless that's a problem."

Her hand threads in his hair, rubbing gently. "You know you're always welcome."

"I do." He presses a quick kiss to her neck and straightens. "Are you hungry? You should wake Madi up so her sleep schedule doesn't get any more screwed up."

Her smile is soft. "She should be fine, but she will want to eat. Are you cooking?"

"I've got some tuna salad, I was going to do sandwiches, unless you want takeout. We can go shopping tomorrow and get stuff Madi likes."

"That sounds good." She cocks her head at him. "Are you worried?"

"Less about the set visit tomorrow than my sister this weekend."

He feels like a little bit of an asshole for telling his coworkers about Clarke before he tells Octavia, but it's mostly a matter of practicality. He did tell her she was going to be meeting his new girlfriend, just not who the girlfriend was, and they're doing it as early as they can. Octavia's coming for the weekend too, and it'll be nice.

Probably.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Clarke asks. "Just to manage expectations."

"Nothing bad. But it's been a while since I told her I'm dating someone. And I have no idea how the princess thing is gonna factor in."

"Yeah, it's kind of a wild card. At least she'll know I'm not using you for your money."

He laughs. "Or my fame."

"Just your body."

"Exactly." With one last kiss, he disengages. "Seriously, go get Madi for dinner. I'm good. I'm so glad you're here."

Her smile is his favorite thing in the whole damn world. "I'm glad I'm here too."

*

It's Madi's first time visiting, and once she's awake she's all excitement. They aren't planning to do a lot of sight-seeing as a group, because that's the opposite of subtle, but Clarke and Madi have some plans for while he's at work, and they're planning to go hiking with Octavia, assuming she's willing. And, of course, the set visit, which is the real highlight. 

"How does it feel knowing you're not even her favorite actor on the show?" Clarke teases.

It feels pretty good right then; he came in before Clarke and Madi did to get makeup and costuming done, and that had been when he was anxious. But now that they're here and Madi is chattering excitedly at Raven and Murphy while he and Clarke watch, life is awesome.

"I'm not her favorite _character_ ," he corrects. "I think I'm her favorite actual person."

"She hasn't met everyone else yet. You never had competition before."

"But I'm still your favorite, right?"

She grins. "So far."

It is a little weird having them around, but mostly for the novelty. He's had significant others visit set before, but never so formally, never with NDAs and agendas. Madi and Clarke are getting the VIP treatment, and rightly so, but it's new.

He could get used to it, though. It's a little bit exciting, having royalty around. And it's a lot exciting having _Clarke_ around, actually interacting with his life, talking to his coworkers, getting along with them. He knows that if their relationship continues, this won't be his life anymore, that he'll be the one making the biggest adjustments to his lifestyle. But seeing her joking around with Harper and Monroe, trading jibes with Murphy--

It's just really nice.

They stay for a few hours and are invited back any time; Clarke gives him a kiss on her way out and everyone, cast and crew alike, whoops. Which is exactly what they do when _anyone's_ significant other shows up on set. He's not special.

"She seems cool," Murphy says after. "Pretty down-to-earth, for a princess. And I guess she likes you."

He grins. "I guess she does."

*

"I don't really know how to prep you for my girlfriend," Bellamy tells Octavia as they drive back from the bus station.

She puts her feet up on the dash with a snort. "You need to prep me? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, jesus. She's just not what you're expecting."

"I assumed she was some actress you met in one of your weird actor hangouts up here. Is she not?"

"She's the princess of Arcadia."

Octavia pauses. "Does she hang out with B-list actors all the time, or was this a coincidence."

"Miller works for her, remember? He set us up."

He counts to ten as Octavia takes this in, opens and closes her mouth once, and then counts eight more seconds before she says, "You're not joking."

"I'm not joking."

"Your girlfriend is a literal princess. Like--the royal kind. The kind where if it was a thousand years ago, someone would put her in a tower."

"I don't think princesses in towers was ever really much of a thing in the real world. If we lived in a fairy tale five-hundred years ago, maybe."

She's still gaping. "A _princess_."

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"A couple months."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah. So far, anyway."

"Holy shit."

"It's not a big deal."

"How is it not a big deal?"

"I have no idea. I keep waiting for it to be, but--she's my girlfriend. She's got a pretty weird personal life and she's more famous than I am, but it's not actually much of a thing yet."

"Yet?"

He hangs a right down the street to his place. "If we get serious enough, it's probably going to get weird."

"Do you have to quit acting and become a royal?"

"Maybe."

"Wouldn't you be, like, super bored?"

He has to smile. "Clarke keeps busy."

"That's her name? Clarke?"

"Yeah. Her niece is here too, Madi. She wants you to show us some good hiking trails."

"Princesses go hiking?"

"They're not aliens, O, they do all the same stuff we do."

"It's not like you hike either."

That's true, but he's not _opposed_ to hiking. Mostly, it's an inefficient way for him to exercise because it takes a while and doesn't do much for his muscle definition. He needs muscle definition for work. 

"They're tourists, they want to do tourist stuff. Are you saying no? Do you not want to go hiking?"

"I was expecting high tea."

"Don't be a dick."

She doesn't respond to that, which is worrying, and she greets Clarke with, "Nice to meet you, your highness," so the worrying was clearly warranted.

Clarke, at least, takes it in stride. "It's actually Her Royal Highness Princess Clarke kom Skaikru," she says. "And you have to curtsy when you say it."

If Octavia knows how to curtsy, Bellamy isn't aware of it; she goes white. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She waits for a beat. "Or you can just call me Clarke, like a normal person."

Octavia gives her a grudging smile. "Or that. Nice to meet you, Clarke."

"Nice to meet you too. Bellamy's told me a lot about you."

"Shit," she says, so kneejerk there's no question that it's a genuine response, and Clarke laughs.

"He says a lot of good stuff too, don't worry. Madi, come meet Bellamy's sister!"

Watching Clarke and Madi with Octavia is just as strange as watching them with his coworkers was, but it's a distinct kind of strangeness. The stakes are both higher and lower, somehow; he wants Octavia to like them, wants everyone to get along, but if she doesn't like them, he doesn't actually see her that often. If Octavia doesn't want to hang out with Clarke, she doesn't have to. She doesn't hang out with him much these days, anyway.

There's a strange freedom to realizing that, at the end of the day, he wants his sister to know his girlfriend exists because it's important that she knows, but Octavia's opinion on Clarke has absolutely no bearing on their relationship. He's still planning to marry her, if he can just figure out the logistics.

But even with Octavia's standard weird caginess, it's a pleasant weekend, surprisingly stress-free. Madi is kind of scarily enthusiastic about the whole hiking thing, and asks if they can go _camping_ next time she visits, which seems like the kind of thing Roan should have to deal with, not him and Clarke.

Then again, they are just her aunt and semi-uncle. He probably _can_ pawn that off on Roan.

In bed on Sunday night, Clarke is less optimistic. "She's going to want me to take her places," she mutters into his chest.

Bellamy kisses her hair. "You already take her places. You brought her on vacation with you."

"Outdoor places."

"God forbid."

She pokes him. "Watch out, it's probably going to be over hiatus."

"I would love to explore your country's beautiful countryside with the two of you," he says, straight-faced.

"Dick. It went okay, right? She liked me?"

"Yeah. Mostly, she wasn't an asshole and she's not going to make trouble, that's the big thing."

"Were you really worried about that?"

"Not until she was kind of an asshole. That was when I realized it doesn't really matter if she likes you."

"Easy for you to say," Clarke mutters.

"Seriously, I love you, my sister doesn't get a vote."

The pause stretches for reasons he's not quite clear on, until Clarke says, "I'm not saying this has to be a big deal, but you know that's the first time you've ever told me you love me, right?"

He feels all the blood drain from his face. "Shit."

Clarke laughs, soft. "Like I said, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

"It's not a total surprise, right?" he asks. "I sort of thought it was obvious."

"I had a hunch." She's quiet, but not in a way that makes him nervous. "I thought we might be waiting to say it. Until we were--until we had a plan."

"I wasn't. But you don't have to say it. I wasn't--"

She props herself up to kiss him. "Obviously I love you too."

He laughs. "Obviously."

"Like you said, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"No, it's not. And I don't think it's as complicated as I thought."

"No?"

"I get you, right?"

"That's the plan."

He smiles. "Then, yeah. It's pretty simple."

She lies back down, settling in against him, ready to sleep again. Someday, he's going to get to sleep with her every night. That's a goal. "Yeah. When you put it like that."

*

Octavia leaves on Monday and Madi leaves on Wednesday, giving him and Clarke a few days to themselves before she leaves on Sunday. On Saturday night, Raven and Murphy convince him to bring her to their favorite bar for a farewell, which he agrees to mostly because it's where all the random TV actors go, and even if someone recognizes Clarke in there, they won't necessarily connect her to him so much as the nebulous Vancouver celebrity scene. They could have just been introduced by friends; she could just be passing through, not really familiar with him at all.

She's not, but she could be.

"So, you coming back soon?" Raven asks Clarke. "Or is he coming to you for hiatus?"

"No concrete plans yet," Bellamy says. "I'll probably go to her for a lot of it. I can sublet my place and stay in a fucking palace."

"You know you don't actually need money, right?" Murphy asks. "Like, you get paid enough, you could probably just leave your place empty. You could buy another place if you wanted. Subletting is a pain."

"I get paid enough _now_. This job isn't going to last forever."

"Yeah, but then if you play your cards right, you marry a princess," says Harper. "I think once you marry a princess, you're set for life."

"I don't know, I've never married one before."

Everyone laughs and lets it go, but it stays with him, the rest of the night, as they drink and talk shit. He has, after all, married someone before, and he thought he was going to be set for life with her. When he and Echo got married, the two of them had been together for longer than he and Clarke have now. It should have been so much more of a slam dunk, but--he was young. Marriage was what he thought he should do.

These days, it feels like something he gets to do, and he hopes it's going to be something he gets to do with Clarke.

They leave his friends behind with hugs and promises that Clarke will come visit again soon, and she falls asleep on his shoulder in the taxi, her breathing soft and even. She only half-wakes to go inside, and he reminds her she wants to take off her jeans and brush her teeth.

"I am set for life, huh," he says, when she falls back into bed next to him.

"What?"

"Marrying a princess. It sounds like a pretty sweet deal. Well," he corrects. "Marrying this princess."

"Marrying me."

"Marrying you."

"Yeah, that would be a pretty good idea for you." She yawns and burrows in. "We can talk about it later."

It's not the most romantic thing he's ever heard, except that it kind of is. Romance is a relative concept.

"Yeah," he agrees. "No rush."


End file.
